Last Words
by IceTalonTheOne
Summary: 'I dont want to die' do you really think that is the last thing you think before you die? Now we realive how the wild cats of the clans feel when they die.
1. What do you want from me(Gorsepaw)

His own blood splattered on the ground as a Tigerclan warrior drew his sharp claws through the fur on his flank, letting out a howl of terror Gorsepaw lashed out tripping the warrior up before leaping onto the larger warriors back and scoring his younger claws through the flesh on the warriors back.

As the warrior disappeared into the raging battle, a split second before a paw knocked him down onto the sun-baked grass which was sleek with Windclan blood. At once he tried to jump up but a massive paw held him down, the cat's claws scraping the skin underneath Gorsepaw's fur. His eyes widened as he gazed up at the massive tabby leader who was staring down at him with a strange look in his eyes… It was almost like….Triumph…

Ripping his eyes off the cat holding him down he let out yowl of terror, only to find Tigerclan warriors surrounding him and Tigerstar lashing out at any Windclan cats that tried to get to him.

"You Know what is going to happen if you don't join with me" Tigerstar's voice scraped through his ears like newly made wounds, running his blood cold.

"I'm going to Kill Him."

That simple statement decided Gorsepaw's fate; the young apprentice was going to die, going to die without ever being a warrior.

His thoughts were drowned out by the horrified yowls of Windclan as they tried to push past the enemy warriors surrounding him in a protective circle.

"NO! DON'T HURT MY KIT" Morningflower's screech ripped through his heart as he glimpsed her tabby pelt through the tangles of legs, she was trying to push past the line of warriors but they pushed her back onto the ground.

"I'm going to kill him so you know what will happen if you defy me" Tigerstar's voice never wavered as his claws dug into the apprentices skin, just enough to draw blood, but not enough to kill him.

The small bundle of fur looked up in horror at the looming warrior above him, "no…I don't want to die" His voice was heard by no body, and in that exact moment claws flashed in the moonlight, blood splattered through his gaze and a single wail rose up through the sudden screeching of horror that erupted in that exact moment.

_"GORSEPAW"_

Pain ripped along with the large tabby's claws and Gorsepaw convulsed from beneath him, blood forming a puddle through the giant gaping wound that ripped through his throat.

He let out a gurgling cry as he tried to struggle away from the pain, but he was getting weaker, black spots cluttering the edge of his vision, and his head lolled as all strength left his body.

Amongst the red and black that was causing his vision to fade he spotted a comforting tabby pelt that coursed his heart to beat one last time and 4 words rasped out from his dying throat.

_"I love you…"_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_'Mama…'_


	2. Drip Drop (FeatherTail)

As the silver she cat fell among the rocks, millions of thoughts flashed through her head.

_'Did I deserve this?'_

_'Where will I go?'_

_'Please don't mourn for too long'_

* * *

"FEATHERTAIL! NOO!"

* * *

_'They will die if I survive'_

_'They don't deserve to die'_

_'This is my destiny'_

The yowl of the Sharptooth's roar of terror echoed around the cave and the roar of the waterfall outside seemed to dull.

_'I will save you….'_

_'I will you save you Crowfeather…'_

_'I will save you My Love…'_

_'But I can't let them die'_

_'I can't…'_

_'I can't let them die…'_

_'I love you….'_

_'I love you so much…'_

_'Please live on without me…'_

_'You will find someone else to love you know'_

* * *

Pain shot up her body as she hit the rocky floor and rocks tumbled over her broken body.

"FEATHERTAIL!"

Her eyes which were closing slowly fluttered open to stare into the Blue eyes of Crowfeather, at once a small sad smile drifted across her face….

Words left her mouth, words that meant something, but the sound was fading and her vision darkened.

"I love you! Don't go Feathertail! DON'T GO!"

Her head lolled as she closed her eyes, and her heartbeat stopped beating.

* * *

'I love you….'

…

…

…

'Oh I love you so much'


	3. Infinity (Scourge)

"SCOURGE! COME FIGHT ME!"

The small black spun around in surprise dropping the bloody cat in his jaws as he stared at the fiery tom that was standing there, the wound he inflicted moments before disappearing into starlight and fading.

"What! How are you alive" Scourge gasped in a moment of shock, but Firestar merely raised his head and stared defiantly at the Monster in front of him.

"I Have Nine lives, and fight alongside Starclan, Did you guess that much?" His green eyes sparked blue with anger. But Scourge merely snarled as he bristled unsheathing his strengthened claws, "Then I'll just have to kill you and kill you until you die for good"

He leapt at Firestar with a yowl of rage bowling him over, they rolled around on the ground before teeth flashed and a screech of rage joined the noise of the battle around them.

The fiery tom stood back blood dripping from his jaws as the tiny cat looked almost like a kit again, in complete and utter terror as thoughts flew through his dying mind.

_'__How?'_

_'__How could that happen?'_

_'__I killed the monster already!'_

_'__I don't deserve to die do I?'_

_'__Ruby does…And Socks…they drove me down this path, they deserve to die!'_

_'__Not me!'_

_'__But…'_

_'__But I killed…'_

_'__I killed them…'_

_'__I KILLED them…'_

**_'_****_I KILLED THEM!'_**

His eyes closed and his heart stopped as his thoughts started to fade.

_'__But maybe…'_

_…_

_…_

_'__Just maybe…'_

_…_

_…_

_'…__I can finally….'_

_…_

_…_

_'…__**Finally…**__'_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_'…Believe….'_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

'…In peace'


	4. I Dont Want To Die (Brightheart)

_Jaws flashed, barks echoed, and a yowl of terror split the forest around her in hald_

_Blood,_

_Pain, _

_Agony, _

_Terror,_

_Then darkness…_

She felt her conscious start to wake up, but she didn't move, she couldn't, she didn't want to, the memories were too fresh.

"I ask my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has learned the warrior code and given up Her life in the service of her Clan. Let StarClan receive her as a warrior"

Her heart missed a beat as she heard those words, and a rustle of joy rose up, but then Bluestar's voice seemed to harden.

**"She will be known as Lostface"**

The joy that rose up moments before shattered before her eyes as she felt a pain unlike anything she every felt before.

* * *

'Lost…face….?'

'No…'

'That's not my name!'

'It's Brightpaw!'

'I don't like that name!'

'Please don't do this!'

'DON'T!'

* * *

"But that's a cruel name!"

* * *

'Cloudtail…?'

…

'It's true…'

'It hurts…'

'it hurts'

'Why would you do this… ?'

'My name is not Lostface!'

'No!'

'NO!'

'NO PLEASE NO!'

'That is…'

'…Not…'

…

…

'…Not my name…'

'…My name is Brightpaw!'

'Please don't do this! I'd rather not become a warrior!'

…

…

…

'No…'

…

…

Barks echoed, Yowls of terror cut off into yowls of agony, red, black, pain, agony, blood, fur, flesh, and pure agony as a black and white shape was ripped to pieces

…

…

…

* * *

She jerked up from her mossy bedding and let out a gasp of terror.

**"PACK PACK, KILL KILL!"**


End file.
